wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bear Watchers
Most of the liberal media will have a special section for sports or comics, but they always seem to forget to include bear sightings in their coverage, severely handicapping America's defenses against these godless killing machines. Wikiality.com vows from this day forward to keep you abreast of all bear sightings, where ever they may be. All members of Wikiality.com's Bear Watchers Club get a fancy "Bear Watchers" userbox for their userpage. Help Stephen protect America from these godless killing machines by adding Bear Sightings below. Remember, the balls you save could be your own. Bear Sightings *Bear steals Jet Ski! *Bears gone wild! *Bear Convention to be hold at New Mexico *Bears now smarter than monkeys! *wrestling bears causes traffic accident *Feminazi Amazon warrior scares off bear! *Grizzly Theft Auto *Mr. Bachmann on the hunt for bears *Grizzly Theft Auto *Liberal Judge refuses to protect Alaska. Polar Bear army to take over in two days *Flying bear kills two Canadians *Bears in SPACE! *Bears support pot! *Alaska's National Guard to launch sneak attack on Polar Bears *Panda Cult already growing! Nation fears Bearism religious sect out of control *Sarah Palin receives honorary bear watch: "No More Bear Propaganda!" *Bryan Fischer: The Bear-reckoning is here! *Bear Vs Bison *Bears launch attack against communist zombies *Woman discovers Bears' Kryptonite *Anti-bear Facility under attack! Tree-hugging bestiality lover hippies undermining America's safety *Bear Propaganda to sympathize with hoomans *The Bear Liberation Front strikes again! *Bears receive the gift of intelligent driving *Vietnamese Bears escape prison! *Bear infiltrates community! Think he is human! *Bear betrays terrorists *Granny fights of Rapist Bear *Activist Judge protects Godless Killing Machines *HELP! Bearrorists establishes new fortress of evil in Colorado! *Bear Burglary on the rise in Colorado Aspen. Wealthy Americans fearful of loosing material possessions *Bearrorist escapes from Guantanamo Prison! Threat Alert Brown! *Prescott Group starts "Bear Summit": Recommends to bring own gun for self defense. *Sarah Palin Joins Bear Watch! *Bear admits to having a chocoholic and alcoholic problem *Bear breaks home and kills elderly couple. Community in panic! *Anti-Bear organization arrested for bearcism * Panda Bear caught having an affair with a Republican Democratic Senator * Bear invades California home; ignores vegetables, vegetarians * Colorado Bear invades Home and brutally murders family!!!! Help! We are being invaded!! * Anti-Bear Picnic Basket Kills Yogi The Bear! * Bear chases and slaughters pregnant woman! * U.S. Bear bile market discovered! * Panda's are not your friends! * OMG! Bearijuana! * Proof of Bear brainwashing! * Proof that those damn Joos give aid and comfort to Bearrorists! * Invisible Bears! Bear Watchers Thwarted * Voytek the Iranian Soldier Bear * Bears In Outer Space! * Bears Eat Man At Zoo! * Bear Prison Guards?! * Japanese Bear Trains As Ninja! * Bear Convicted For Honey Thefts * French Court Defends Dead Bear, Prosecutes Hunter! * The Bears Are Hungry! *Adopt a Godless Killing Machine. *Bear gets a governor pardon *Utah making backcountry safer, more bear friendly * Five-year-old Arkansas boy Kills Bear! * Students Keep Bear As Pet, Name Bear! * Nevada To Allow Bear Hunt! * Bear Mauls Park Employee! (And Montana has a "drive-thru" bear park! Montana, you're just making it easy for the bears!) * Rabid Bear Tries To Break Into Colbert Vacation Cabin!!! * Vengeance Is Not Yours Godless Killing Machine! * Canadians Allow Bears On Trains! *Sign of the Apocalypse - Military develops robotic BEARs to put help put wounded soldiers out of their misery. *Godless Killing Care Bears - Tree huggers close gap between gay bears and grizzlies by dying them all the colors of the rainbow. * Bears Invading The Internets! * Bear Trespasses Onto Americans Property To Eat Dinner * 3M Using Bears For Marketing * A website promoting human coexistence with bears * Junk Food Traps Godless Killing Machine! Hurray for Junk Food!!! * PSA Showing Celebrity Joining Stephen's Fight Against Bears * Alaska valiantly fights to keep bears off the federal Endangered Species Act * Another reason why Stephen chose Italy to be the 3rd Wheel in This Weeks' Axis of Evil * Poking The Bear!? * Japanese Employ Bears To Sell Chocolate-flavored Beer * Oscar Telecast Causes Lesbianism in Australian Koala Bears * Giagantic Corporate Bear Merger * Nazis Award Sean Penn a "Golden Bear" * Bear Bears the Brunt of Global Warming - this is an older one, from January (it's about the myth of Global Warming) * Sandy Woman Hurt In Black Bear Encounter - Oregon AND bears. You know that pot is probably involved somehow. See Also * Bear Watching